DE 10 2004 041 709 B3 discloses a vehicle comprising a flap which is opening automatically due to an opening instruction, wherein the opening instruction is carried out without a manual actuation of a release/locking mechanism.
DE 10 2006 015 930 A1 discloses a method for automatically opening an element of a motor vehicle. In this case, the element is opened when a portable code transmitter carries out at least one pre-definable change of position, thereby authorizing for automatically opening the element.
DE 103 61 115 A1 describes a method for remotely controlling doors and/or flaps of vehicles, in which an approach towards the vehicle and/or the position of a corresponding authentication element is detected. The communication for opening a door and/or a flap is enabled by means of a predefined manual operating activity prior to the approach towards the vehicle and/or by means of a predefined course of movement after arriving at the vehicle.
DE 10 2006 037 237 A1 relates to a method for controlling a door of a vehicle. In this case, a movement pattern of the mobile identification transmitter relative to the vehicle is detected via a movement detection device located in the vehicle. The door is opened, when a predetermined movement pattern of the authenticated mobile identification transmitter has been detected.
In most vehicles in operation today, it is virtually impossible to open a door or a flap of a vehicle without the help of at least one hand. This is disadvantageous especially in a case where no free hand is available, for example because both hands are required to carry a load.